The invention relates to air/oil separator tanks, and more particularly to a construction permitting a less expensive separator element.
Air/oil separator tanks are known in the prior art for separating oil from an oil laden air stream, for example to remove the fine mist of lubricating and cooling oil used in compressors. The separator element is typically made of several layers of media, including coalescing media, through which the air and oil mist must pass. The final layer of the element is the drain layer where the oil settles out of the element. The several layers of upstream media separate the fine oil mist from the oil laden compressed air, and the final layer of the element, namely the drain layer, removes the coalesced oil from the compressed air flow. The oil is gathered and recirculated through the compressor.
Air/oil separator elements are replaced at regular intervals because the coalescing media becomes dirty and clogged with contaminant and decreases the efficiency of the air compressor. The present invention provides a less expensive separator element, reducing cost, particularly where frequent changes of the separator element are necessary.